


If Yamaguchi-kun is so Nice, then Why Don't More Girls Like Him?

by copyrightings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Multiple, Relationship Reveal, Still love him tho, Stupidity, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, chaotic energy from every single one of these boys, expect all of them to just be batshit insane but like in a good way, hes always an asshole tho, honestly just an excuse to show how insane these guys can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copyrightings/pseuds/copyrightings
Summary: Hinata calls a meeting with the rest of Karasuno to question the real reason why Yamaguchi isn't very popular with the girls. Despite the fact the team is set on getting him a girlfriend, Yamaguchi neglects to inform them the type of person he's actually after...tldr: the boys are stupid and can't see yamaguchi is already dating someonetsukkiyama centric with a lot of chaotic boys
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 845





	If Yamaguchi-kun is so Nice, then Why Don't More Girls Like Him?

**Author's Note:**

> hi there and thanks for clicking on this little one-shot!
> 
> it's semi-inspired by some bonus stories from the manga/radio drama so i'll leave some links to those in the end notes. they're pretty funny so I suggest checking them out but they're totally not needed to understand the story
> 
> anyways, thanks again and I really hope you enjoy! :)

Hinata slammed his hand onto the white board. “This meeting is now in session!”

  
The rest of Karasuno’s Men's volleyball team groaned in response. After a long day of school and practice, most of the team didn’t want to follow through with more of Hinata’s shenanigans. Daichi had mentioned something about team bonding through different exercises but Yamaguchi genuinely couldn’t see their value.

Regardless, Hinata began to write on the board, standing on his tip-toes to reach the top. 

Tsukishima couldn’t help but let out a snicker beside Yamaguchi. “Hinata, do you really think these meetings are helpful?”

Hinata jumped at the question. “Eh? Of course they are. Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai both improved a bunch from these meetings. Right?” 

They both gave Hinata a strong thumb’s up. He smiled brightly and continued to write, albeit slowly; it was almost like he couldn’t form the right words. Yamaguchi began to seriously question how he managed to make it this far in school. 

“So, what are we talking about today, Hinata?” Suga asked with a small sigh. 

Hinata jumped away from the board with a “Ta-da!” Written quite plainly was:

_If Yamaguchi-kun is so nice, then why don’t more girls like him?_

All eyes turned towards Yamaguchi. A thick blush settled beneath his freckles as he began to shake his head. This couldn’t be happening, this _wasn’t_ happening oh god. The seemingly unending gazes all shot back towards Hinata with bouts of confusion. 

“W-we don’t need to talk about this,” Yamaguchi said slowly. “Really, I’m okay…”

Hinata brushed off his rejection completely. “Nonsense! Out of all the first years, you’re most likely to get a girlfriend. We just need to figure out why you don’t have one!”

“Huh?” Kageyama and Tsukishima said in conjunction. They gave each other a dirty look immediately when they heard the other speak. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but wonder if Hinata was including himself in this matter too.

The upperclassmen nodded along. “You might be onto something, Hinata,” Suga reassured with an upturned brow. 

“Exactly!” Hinata hit his marker against the whiteboard. “So, what are some reasons?”  
  


Noya’s arm shot straight up. Hinata pointed at him. “Is it possibly because girls want to date someone cool rather than someone nice?”  
  


Yamaguchi was slipping away. He was on a mountain somewhere, taking in the cool breeze and the fresh air. It was just him, maybe Tsukki if he was feeling it, and nothing was there to rile up his constant anxiety. Absolute peace. 

“No, no, I’m sure lots of girls like nice guys,” Daichi offered. 

Reality came crashing in on Yamaguchi like a meteor. 

Asahi poked his hand up, receiving a quick nod from Hinata. “Maybe he just doesn’t know enough girls in his class. They can be hard to talk to.”

Hinata added that to the board below _too nice??_ “What else people? Yamaguchi needs a girlfriend!”

“Shouldn’t you be worrying more about yourself?” Tsukishima retorted. 

“Why would I need a girlfriend if I’m already in a committed relationship with volleyball?” Hinata didn’t even ask it like a question, it was more like a statement. Kageyama seemed to be seriously considering it. 

“Maybe it’s because he’s surrounded by obnoxious volleyball players who scare away girls,” Ennoshita piped in quite matter-of-factly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tanaka jeered, trying to intimidate Ennoshita by jumping on top of him. 

“You’re just proving my point.”

\--

Yachi poked her head into the gym only to see most of the team still gathered up. Hinata stood in front of a whiteboard while the team sat below him; their voices were loud and mangled and Yachi couldn’t understand a word anyone was saying. If Yachi didn’t know any better, it would’ve just looked like a huge fight. 

“Oh, Yachi-san!” Hinata called. The boys all turned to face her at the door. 

She yelped in surprise, taking a step in. “W-what is it?”

She noticed the writing on the whiteboard. _If Yamaguchi-kun is so nice, then why don’t more girls like him?_

“What do the other first year girls say about Yamaguchi-kun?” Hinata asked innocently. 

Yachi turned towards Yamaguchi who was as red as a beet. She’d never seen him quite so embarrassed before, despite all of the tragically awkward moments the upperclassmen put him through. 

Yachi’s mind began to run wild. Since when was she the expert on first-year love life? She’d never even had a boyfriend herself, let alone confess to a guy. Was she supposed to know more about her classmates' interests in boys? Was she supposed to be the matchmaker for every guy on the volleyball team? If she didn’t find Yamaguchi a nice bride from her class he would end up alone forever and blame her for everything that went wrong in his life. Without anyone to love, he’d go bald and throw himself into his boring office job. He’d die a sad old man without a wife all because Yachi wasn’t close with her female classmates. 

A strange memory popped into Yachi’s mind; a time before she had signed up to be manager. Her classmates had been discussing their crushes and while Yachi wasn’t necessarily friends with these girls, they still let her in on the conversation.

_“Isn’t Tsukishima-kun from Class 4 so cute?” One girl pined. “He’s so tall and smart.”_

_“Oh my god no!” Another classmate giggled. “It’s his friend that’s the cute one. Yamaguchi-kun. Ya know with those freckles and everything?”_

_“I wouldn’t go after him,” a third girl commented, taking a bite off her sandwich. “I’m pretty sure he has a thing for Tsukishima-kun.”_

_The second girl gasped. “Really? They just look like super good friends!”_

_“They might even be dating.”_

Yachi’s eyes swapped furiously between Yamaguchi, still horribly red, and Tsukishima, who was utterly disinterested. Oh god why didn’t she realize it sooner? She didn’t recognize the names at the time but now it was so clear. All of the girls thought Yamaguchi was in love with Tsukishima! 

Despite the fact they were some of the tallest and smartest boys amongst the first years, no girl would go after Yamaguchi. Instead, they turned their attention towards Tsukishima to understand what boys like Yamaguchi saw. Other girls genuinely believed the two of them had been dating since middle school. 

She couldn’t tell all of that to them though. What if it was all just some misunderstanding and Yamaguchi was truly just a best friend? All of the girls in Yamaguchi’s class would resent him and wouldn’t be able to see him in a romantic way. If Yachi said anything it could also ruin the very real friendship, emphasis on _friend_ , between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. If those two broke up, it could cause a ripple effect for the whole team! If childhood besties were no longer together then the rest of the volleyball team wouldn’t stay friends either. They’d all quit and join other sports clubs like soccer and then there would no longer be a men’s volleyball team at Karasuno. All of the hard work they’d put in for months would be dumped down the drain. The boys wouldn’t survive one second on the soccer team; they can’t even touch the balls with their hands!

Yachi realized the boys were still staring at her. How long had she been standing there completely silent? She shook her head and managed to form a word. “Nothing…?”

The boys all broke out into _woahs_ and _ouches_. Yamaguchi seemed to fall even more. 

“The girls don’t talk about him at all?” Tanaka asked, terror filling up his face. 

Yachi began to wave her hands. “No no no no no no, it’s not like that,” she said unconvincingly. “It’s like the girls talk about him! Not like a ton, like it’s not overbearing, but they still do! An average amount of talking. It’s like how much they talk about Tsukishima-kun! 

Nishinoya stood up, face completely stern. “What do they say about Tsukishima?”  
  


“I don’t care,” Tsukishima deadpanned. But the subject didn’t drop quite yet. 

“What kind of girl would want to date Tsukishima?” Kageyama groaned. 

“Shut up, King,” Tsukishima retorted. “When’s the last time a girl confessed to you? Huh?”

Hinata tried to contain his laughter but Kageyama had already begun throttling him thoroughly. Daichi and Suga rose to break them apart while Asahi sat there in a nervous panic. Tanaka and Nishinoya began to rile each other up, Ennoshita soon behind them to contain the mess. Yamaguchi, still red, whispered something to Tsukishima which made him smirk ever so slightly. Their voices rose until they were all screaming at each other; in the middle of all of the chaos, Yachi slipped away unnoticed just lucky to just be alive.

\--

Despite the fact Kageyama was holding him solely by his shirt, Hinata began to look around. 

“Huh? Where’d Yachi-san go?”

He was promptly dropped onto the floor but he recovered quickly. The rest of the fighting settled and Daichi soon got their attention back to the board. 

“We’re done with this for today,” he instructed. “Let’s clean up and go home!”  
  


Hinata groaned while the rest of the team shouted “Yeah!”

“Especially you two, Hinata and Kageyama. No more overworking yourselves. Actually, all of the first years are dismissed; we can take care of things for the night.” They begrudgingly accepted as Hinata swears he heard Daichi whisper, “Yamaguchi needs a break.”

Within a few minutes, the first years walked out of the gym to meet a blushing Yaichi outside the doors. They began their usual journey home, with Hinata and Yachi actively discussing something, Kageyama beside them eating copious amounts of snacks. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima fell behind them engaged in their own conversation.

Mid-rant about some squirrel Hinata had seen on his way to school, he noticed Yachi’s continuous glances back at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

“Yachi-san, is something wrong?” Hinata asked, following her gaze towards the two boys behind them. 

“No!” She screeched, adamantly waving her arms. “It’s just that… ah… Tsukishima-kun and Yamaguchi-kun are really close right?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama added between bites. “I think they’ve been friends since middle school.”

“Middle school?” Yachi repeated. 

“Actually elementary school,” Hinata corrected. “Why, what’s up?”

Yachi let out a nervous laugh. “It’s nothing, totally nothing.” However, she sneaked another peak back at the two of them. 

“We’re heading off this way!” Yamaguchi announced, pointing down a side street. Tsukishima, already down the road, didn’t even bother to leave them properly. 

  
“Later!” Hinata responded, keeping his eyes locked on them as they disappeared into the alleyway. They walked right next to each other, brushing shoulders every few footsteps. He could tell from Yamaguchi’s smile that he was the one leading the conversation as Tsukishima, for once, wasn't actually using his headphones. 

Hinata turned his attention back to Yachi. “I guess they are pretty close… you’re totally right, Yachi-san!”  
  


Her face went red in response.

\--

Noya let out a big _hmph_ as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Tanaka followed suit with identical motions; they were obviously sharing one singular brain cell. 

Ennoshita put down his chopsticks. They’d been pouting during the entire lunch period and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He knew he would soon regret it but decided to indulge them anyways. “Okay, what gives?” 

Noya began to rub his chin. “I’ve been thinking about Shoyou’s meeting yesterday about Yamaguchi and I still can’t put my finger on it.” 

“On what?” Ennoshita deadpanned. 

“On why more girls don’t like our precious little first year!” Tanaka resounded, his loud voice gaining some attention from his fellow classmates. “He’s nice and talented and sweet and deserves some more recognition!” 

“Yeah!” Noya chorused. 

It took Ennoshita all his strength to not just get up right then and there. Instead, he stuck it out as a sort of mental training; he was going to be captain after all and dealing with bozos like this was part of the job description. 

“You can’t even think of one reason?” Ennoshita asked. 

Noya pouted. “Is it ‘cuz he’s too shy? Maybe he needs some good ol’ fashioned manliness training, right Ryu?” 

“That sounds like a great idea!” 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. 

Noya nodded, evidently pleased with himself. “What ‘bout you, Chikara? Why do you think Yamaguchi isn’t more popular with the girls?”

Ennoshita surely had his own theories but didn’t know how to carefully convey that to these two. He chose his words precisely before eventually saying, “I mean… he is around Tsukishima a lot. Don’t you think that has something to do with it?” 

Tanaka’s eyes became lit with a flame. “You’re right! That little shit is so snarky and intimidating none of the girls want to talk to him!”

“Not exactly what I was going for but I guess that works too.”

Noya raised an eyebrow. “What’d you mean then? I think that makes the most sense.”

Looking between the two, Ennoshita _really_ didn’t know the best way to phrase it without stating it outright. Maybe he should just drop it all together. “Doesn’t matter. Tsukishima scares away all of the girls.”

“Ryu, we need Yamaguchi to start hanging out with his cool senpais!” Noya concluded. “The girls will definitely want to date him then.

Ennoshita just shook his head as they continued on. He’d heard the rumors about a first year couple… 

\--

Suga was only absentmindedly listening to Asahi and Daichi when a familiar figure on the school grounds below caught his eye. Most days, Suga would overlook the yard during lunch and see confessions made between blushing couples; it was really quite a common thing to witness but for some reason when it was _Yamaguchi_ being confessed to he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it.

Somehow, Hinata’s dumb meeting had been trapped inside his head. Suga, along with the rest of Karasuno he presumed, were now all caught up in why Yamaguchi wasn’t more popular with the girls. But the flushed first-year girl below was direct proof Hinata maybe didn’t have the whole story.

Suga hit Daichi on the arm twice, keeping his gaze locked out the window. “Look,” he instructed. 

Asahi and Daichi joined him at the window, each taking notice of the little first year in the middle of a huge confession. Suga couldn’t quite make out how each of them were reacting but he could only guess it was going well. 

“Would you look at that?” Daichi laughed. “Seems like Yamaguchi is popular after all.”  
  


Asahi let out a breath. “What a brave guy. He’s not even running away from her. Fight, Yamaguchi!”  
  


Suga and Daichi side-eyed Asahi for just a moment before turning back to the budding couple. Yamaguchi was scratching the back of his head, a sure sign he was nervous. If Yamaguchi could see them, Suga maybe could’ve done a fun pose to hype him up like when he was up to serve. But Yamaguchi was alone out there without the rest of the volleyball team to back him up. Suga guessed that’s how relationships _usually_ worked but he wasn’t exactly an expert. 

The girl suddenly gave Yamaguchi a small bow. He moved forward, putting a hand on her shoulder when she rose. He then pulled her into a quick hug before the two of them went back in the building together. 

“Looks like our Yamaguchi has a girlfriend,” Suga said, a little bewildered. 

Daichi sighed. “I guess Hinata was right in thinking that he was the only one that could get a girlfriend… Do you think it’s his first one?”

Asahi nodded. “Most likely.”

There was a heavy moment of silence between the three of them. Even the distant talking from the classrooms and the chatter of the hallway seemed to die down. It was eerie. 

Suga’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, what if he gets her pregnant?”

\--

“Ichika-san!” Hinata called. Other than Yachi, Ichika was probably the only other girl in his grade he could call a friend. They’d been paired up for a class project at the beginning of the year and she was always nice to him after. A few times she’d gone so far to wake him up in class when they were learning something important.

Ichika gave him a warm smile and waved back. “Hi, Hinata-kun. How are you doing?”

Hinata slid into the seat before her desk. “Good! I have a question for you though.”  
  


“Ask away!”  
  


“Do you know Yamaguchi-kun from Class 4?” He cocked his head, looking deep into her eyes. 

“Yamaguchi… oh I know!” She brought a fist down onto her open palm and nodded. “The one on the volleyball team right? With all those freckles?”

Hinata let out a breath. “Yeah that’s him! What do you think about him?”  
  


“Well I haven’t met him personally, but usually guys that play volleyball are pretty tall and easy to get along with. I’m surprised more of them don’t have girlfriends.” Ichika caught her words and looked down at Hinata. “I totally forgot you’re on the team too. Ignore that, please.”

Hinata silently screamed to himself: _ignore which comment??_

“Sorry if this sounds weird to ask, but our team is doing a little bit of an… experiment,” Hinata explained. “What do girls generally think of Yamaguchi-kun?”

“Oh that’s easy, not a lot of girls go after him,” Ichika said flatly. 

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I mean everyone pretty much knows he likes that one kid… what’s his name… with the glasses on the volleyball team?”

Hinata leaped out of his seat. “TSUKISHIMA?” He screamed. The class looked at him for just a second before returning back to their own lives. 

“Yeah that’s him!” Ichika smiled. “Some girls think the two of them are dating but I’m sure it’s just a crush. You’d have to ask him yourself. If you find anything out, let me know. There’s a ton of talk about those two.”

Hinata stood there for a good few seconds, just trying to process all of this new and somewhat discordant information. It had never even crossed his mind. He couldn’t help but let out a gag. The thought of seeing Tsukishima in a romantic way was nauseating. He couldn’t care less if Yamaguchi liked boys but _Tsukishima_ of all people? What kind of sicko did that?

Hinata gave a quick bow to Ichika before promptly leaving the classroom. He needed to compile all of his thoughts and luckily the person who would understand his mindset the most was sitting at the edge of the staircase. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted, jogging over to him. 

He gave Hinata a cursory glance, slurping on a box of milk. “What do you want?”  
  


Hinata grabbed his arm and yanked him off the steps. Kageyama began to loudly voice his protests but Hinata managed to drag him away from the bulk of the classrooms and students towards a more isolated part of the hall. Even if all of the girls gossiped about Yamaguchi, that didn't mean everyone had to know about it. 

“Yamaguchi is in love with Tsukishima,” Hinata announced, his voice strong. 

Kageyama’s eyes went wide. “Huh? Are you joking?”  
  


“No! Apparently all of the girls in our year know about it.”

Kageyama slowly shook his head. “What should we do? Does Tsukishima even know about it?”

  
Hinata grasped his shoulder firmly, keeping him at arm’s length. “We need to support Yamaguchi in these trying times. Hopefully it’s just a phase, because I mean who would like Tsukishima, but regardless we should show him that we’re on his side.”

\--

From the moment Yamaguchi walked into the club room, things erupted into chaos. 

He said his greetings like normal, Tsukishima followed after him doing the same. Before he could notice though, Tanaka and Noya had attacked Tsukishima in the entryway despite their states of undress. Ennoshita went after them but the angry duo’s incoherent shouts filled up the small space of the club room. 

“W-what’s going on?” Yamaguchi asked towards Ennoshita. He was too preoccupied trying to pry Noya off of Tsukishima’s shoulders. 

“Yamaguchi, congratulations!” Suga said with a warm smile. He gave him a thumbs-up and a wink. 

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. “For… what?”

Daichi put a hand on Suga’s shoulder. “We saw that girl confessing to you earlier today. Getting a nice girlfriend like that at your age is quite an accomplishment.” Suga nodded in agreement. 

“Yamaguchi, you’re so brave,” Asahi added. Were those tears collecting in his eyes? 

“Now, you just have to make sure you’re being safe,” Suga said sweetly with the slightest edge in his voice. “If you have any questions we’re always here. Remember, she won’t get sick if you wrap your-”

A loud crash pulled Yamaguchi’s focus away from the third-years before Suga could finish. Noya and Tanaka were now climbing all over Tsukishima, pulling at his glasses and headphones. Ennoshita tried scooping up Noya but his death grip was unwavering. 

Hinata and Kageyama appeared in the doorway, greeting the room while stepping over the mass of bodies that were Tsukishima and his attackers. Suga began laughing uncontrollably while Daichi went over to help remove Tanaka. 

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata announced. With wild eyes, he met Hinata and Kageyama’s gaze as they whispered a countdown. 

“We support you!” They said in a shaky unison. “You’re our friend and teammate and we support your gay crush on…” Both of them broke out into a gag. 

“I can’t do it!” Hinata screamed as Kageyama continued to make retching noises. “I understand that you’re gay but for Tsukishima of all people?”  
  


Suga raised an eyebrow. “Gay crush? But Yamaguchi has a girlfriend?"

Noya, atop a dead-looking Tsukishima, began to scream. “Tadashi can’t get a girlfriend! This dickwad,” he pointed down to Tsukishima, “prevents him from picking up any girls!”

Ennoshita finally managed to retrieve Noya and put him under his arm as if he was carrying a small child. Daichi removed Tanaka as well, holding him back like a dog.

“He can’t pick up any girls because they all think he’s gay!” Hinata argued back.

Within moments the entire team fell into disarray with Yamaguchi at the center of it all. He couldn’t bear to get a word in as the third years persisted with their girlfriend story, the second years continued to blame Tsukishima, and the first years adamant on his crush. It soon became physical with flying arms and loud yells that didn’t do much to prove the Karasuno Men’s Volleyball Team were, in fact, among the best in the nation. It was just a mass of boisterous bodies all pushing for their own viewpoint of the whole situation. It was total, uninterrupted, unadulterated anarchy.

A sharp laugh cut through all of the arguing. The boys paused their screaming while still mid-grasp as Tsukishima’s sonorous laughter from his position on the floor shocked them out of their fighting mode. Even after knowing Tsukishima for so many years, he wasn’t quite sure if he’d seen him this giggly. Tsukishima even curled up into a ball, holding his stomach from all of his laughs. 

“What’s so funny?” Tanaka said with a menacing look in his eye. 

Tsukishima managed to compose himself, mostly, with only a few trailing chuckles. “God, you are all so stupid.”  
  


Noya and Tanaka responded with a prompt “EH?” before Ennoshita and Daichi shot them down, respectively.  
  


“Kind of rude to speak to your upperclassmen like that,” Suga pouted. 

Tsukishima pushed himself off the ground. As the tallest of the boys, he looked down on each of them just ever so slightly. “Tadashi, do you want to tell them or should I?”  
  


The boys all turned back towards Yamaguchi. 

He began to scratch at his jaw. “Well it’s just that… Tsukki and I are dating.”

Yamaguchi thought he’d seen his team at their most chaotic. Like when they beat Shiratorizawa or that barbecue during the summer. He’d been through the wildest of practices where pandemonium was the only word he could use that _began_ to describe just how crazy 12 high school boys could get. But even the most sleep-deprived mornings and insane late nights did little to prepare him for this. 

The world had flipped on its head, or at least they were acting as such. Yamaguchi was tossed between different arms as his teammates broke down between the various stages of grief. While Hinata and Kageyama (mostly Hinata) celebrated their ‘win’, Tanaka and Noya collapsed onto the floor in a state of complete shock. Asahi was ripping out his hair while Suga pointed between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima repeatedly saying “Really?” Daichi shouted over everyone to control the situation while Ennoshita sat in a comfortable distress. 

Eventually, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were pushed to the back of the clubroom while the rest of the boys formed a barrier at the front, blocking the door. So much for running away. 

“We were right!” Hinata laughed. “I can’t believe we… were…” his eyebrows turned down he truly began to comprehend it. He dry-heaved. “Ew you’re actually dating Tsukishima?”  
  


Tsukishima squinted. “Appreciate it.”

Daichi shook his head. “H-how long have you two been dating?”

Yamaguchi pursed his lips as he began to think on it. “Like… two years? Maybe two and a half. We never really made it official, it was more like one day we were just dating.”

“And you didn’t bother to tell any of us?” Suga interrogated. Daichi held him back. 

“It’s not like we attempted to hide it,” Tsukki stated flatly. “You morons just didn’t pick up on it.”

Each boy looked at the couple with a face of complete and utter confusion. Tsukki was never one for PDA and while they didn’t talk about their relationship much, there was never an effort to conceal it from their teammates. Their classmates in middle school had accepted them so Yamaguchi always figured the same about high school. He couldn’t have ever guessed something as simple as his relationship could cause this much torment. 

A knock on the door turned everyone’s heads away from the couple. “Is everyone dressed?” A small voice peeped out. 

Tanaka and Noya rushed to change before flinging the door wide open. Kiyoko stood, evidently ready for some trouble as Tanaka and Noya cried, “Kiyoko-san!” upon seeing her. She ducked as they flew over her head and greeted the room as the walked in. 

Kiyoko held up a piece of paper and began to scan over it. “Coach Ukai called to say he would be late today, so he gave us a training regime until he’s here.” Kiyoko looked up from her notes just to see the rest of Karasuno still wallowing. “What’s wrong?”

“Shimizu, did you know Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were dating?” Daichi asked, his voice desperate. 

She eyed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima at the back of the room before returning her gaze to the rest of the club. “Of course. I thought everyone knew about it?”

Instead of screaming, most of the boys just collapsed on the floor. Daichi accepted the training schedule and ushered her out, bringing in Noya and Tanaka before slamming the door shut. They formed a circle on the ground, Kageyama out of it a little bit still despite Hinata vigorously shaking him back to life. 

Daichi let out a heavy sigh. “Alright, does anyone else have some big secret they want to get off their chest?”

Noya’s hand shot up. He stood, placing a fist over his heart. “My hair… is dyed.” 

He received a round of “we know”s before he sulked back down. 

Daichi seemed completely done with life. “Anyone else?” The boys all shook their heads. Daichi turned towards Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. “Please just communicate with us. Actually this goes for everyone. We’re a team, through and through. Personal relationships don’t matter on the court; what matters is that we have the six strongest people playing. We can only do that through communicating. Right?”

“Right!” The team echoed. 

“Okay then. I think we can all do a better job of voicing our concerns and being honest with one another. And one more thing, Hinata you’re banned from having any more meetings.”

Hinata jumped from his spot. “Why?! The next one was gonna be about how to get Kageyama more friends!”

“What did you say, idiot?” Kageyama growled. They ensued their typical fighting while the rest of the team began to gather their stuff for practice. 

Tsukishima slipped his hand into Yamaguchi’s for just a second, giving it a reassuring squeeze as if to say _it’s okay._ He didn’t even need to look at Tsukishima to pick up on it. 

\--

“Yamaguchi, you know I’ll support you no matter what,” Hinata began, “but _why_ Tsukishima? He’s so stingy and mean!”

Yamaguchi let out a light laugh. “He didn’t always come off that way. We’ve been friends since we were eight and he only became that harsh with others recently. Although, I think his facade is getting worn down.”

Ahead of them, Tsukishima and Kageyama were engaged in some pointless argument while Yachi attempted to mediate them. This walk home they had done so many nights before was pleasantly… normal. Even if the whole team knew about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was like the universe seemed to rotate just so for these silly little relationships to bloom properly.

Hinata bounced up to Kageyama, shouting about something trivial, as usual. He got Yachi in on it too and soon the three of them were laughing together even if Kageyama’s laugh sounded more like a low-pitched huff. 

Yamaguchi caught up to Tsukishima and they managed to fall in step together behind the loud trio. Tsukishima’s hand brushed not-so-subtly against Yamaguchi’s.

“Guess the secret’s out now,” Yamaguchi beamed. 

Tsukishima smiled back. It took Yamaguchi a few years to see exactly how Tsukishima smiled since it wasn’t the same toothy grin he had when he was little. Now, it was just a slight upturn of his lips; the real key was those big eyes that just exuded happiness. 

Tsukishima abruptly brought Yamaguchi in close, wrapping his arms around his waist. In return, Yamaguchi hooked his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and kissed him like he’d done so many times before. It was warm and inviting, just the sort of embrace he’d been craving for so long. It was like coming home. 

“Ew they’re kissing!

Their lips separated but they held firm in each other’s arms only to see Hinata and Kageyama in disgust while Yachi began to blush. Yamaguchi couldn’t contain his chuckle. 

“I will kiss you both if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Tsukishima threatened. 

That got them sprinting away, shouting blame on one another as they made their ways home. Yachi managed to get out a shaky farewell before walking away quickly herself. 

“Now that’s hot,” Yamaguchi joked, nuzzling himself into Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Hey.”  
  


Yamaguchi pulled away to see yet another one of Tsukishima’s nearly indistinguishable faces. This time it was worry; telltale clues were a slight upturn of his inner brows, flared nostrils, and a deeper pout than usual. 

“What did that girl want with you today?”

Yamaguchi landed a quick peck. “She asked if you were single. She was pretty upset to hear that you were in a committed relationship so I tried to be extra nice to her. I don’t think she quite understood though…”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Tsukishima kissed him slowly but confidently, savoring every single moment. They were on a mountain somewhere, isolated from the rest of the world as the cool breeze swept them away. Tsukishima was warm and fulfilling, everything Yamaguchi could have ever asked for.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> as promised, here's some youtube links with english subtitles for the radio drama
> 
> thanks once again and I hope you have an absolutely wonderful day!!! :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvVscZVH0TI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHrFe_Jqfo8


End file.
